bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy Cartoons
The series of Bendy's cartoons is a fictional rubber-hose animation show set somewhere in 1920-1930's of Bendy and the Ink Machine. It was initially created by Joey Drew, Henry, and several other employees of the studios. The show was presented in its film process Sillyvision,"Correct! 'Sillyvision' is the film process, not the studio. ;)" - Bookpast, October 17, 2017. Twitter. and as seen from numerous posters and three animated shorts, the show contains at least eighteen episodes so far. Furthermore, the show consists of several known characters so far - The main devil character Bendy, Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel, the Butcher Gang members (Barley, Charley, and Edgar), a skeleton character, and a snowman. According to Susie Campbell, there are other characters that were not seen, including "talking chairs" and "dancing chickens"."These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's as a part of me." - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 Known episodes Trivia * A piece of soundtrack "Little Devil Darling" is named after one of the episodes. * The episode's name "Train Trouble" is a reference to "Trolley Troubles", the first Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon. ** The "Train Trouble" episode features Bendy conducting a train, but his hand is mysteriously covering up a smudged number on the side of the train, which reads 666, which is a number associated with the devil, also known as "The Number of the Beast". * The episode "Tombstone Picnic" seems to be based off two Mickey Mouse shorts, "The Picnic" and "Orphan's Picnic". It may be also based on Felix the Cat short "April Maze" * The episode "Hell Firefighter" is most likely based off two Mickey Mouse shorts, "Mickey's Fire Brigade" and "The Fire Fighters". ** Additionally, this is one of the winning fan art pieces from Chapter 2's success. * "Hell's Kitchen" is a reference to a TV show of the same name. * "Rosemary's Babysitter" is a reference to the 1968 horror film Rosemary's Baby. * "Showbiz Bendy" is a reference to two real-life animation shorts. The first one is the Disney short "Magician Mickey" and its poster, but the title referenced more to the Looney Tunes short "Showbiz Bugs" where it feature Bugs sawing Daffy in half. * The "The Devil's Treasure" poster in Chapter 4 was called "Treasure Hunt" and "Nightmare Faire" was originally called "Nightmare Circus" from both fans' original artwork. * Fans have created many posters that feature many fan-made characters including: "Eat your air heart out", "Summer beach party", "Circus shenanigans","Demon tenderness", and "Tea party". It is unknown if TheMeatly will make these characters official. Gallery BendyFunOld.gif|Bendy's original animation. FunkyBendy2.gif|Bendy's updated animation with dots instead of darts. HelloThereBendyClip.gif|Bendy's current animation. oldlildevildarlin.png|The old version of the Little Devil Darlin' poster. thedancingdemon.png|The old version of the poster for The Dancing Demon. SongSheet.png|Possible music composed for the show. expressionsheet.png|Bendy's "expression" sheet. References pl:Show Bendy'ego Category:Cartoons